Transformation
by Kefka's Eden
Summary: The true battle in Frog's mind, and the REAL battle of Frog and Magus


Transformation  
Anger, rage, hatred, all of these powerful emotions ran throughout his body. It was like a barrage of the most intense feelings attacking him, raping him. He stood at the doorway deliberating whether to step through or not. If he left now his life would be peaceful, back to his quiet life in the forest. But if he ventured inside the dark doorway he had a chance, a chance to destroy the curse placed on him many years ago. He looked at his skin, green, he looked at his face, ugly, mutated, hideous. He was a monster in every sense of the word, a giant frog.  
  
It wasn't always this way, he was once a normal boy, but everything changed on that day, everything. Magus, he could barely even think the name without his heart beat increasing, without a knot building in his stomach, without that deep unquenchable rage forcing up his throat dying for an escape. Magus, he was the one who murdered that sweet innocent boy Glenn, and bore this monster that stood there now, Frog. He wasn't even worthy of a name, just the name of the species he mirrored. He wasn't even worthy of a home, just a cave in the forest. He wasn't even worthy of a life, NO! He couldn't believe that for there was a way to break the curse, one last chance. He stopped his train of thought for a moment, why do this? He had stopped the ultimate evil, Lavos, he had a nice life, he wasn't alone all the time he had very good friends in Chrono in the others. But he truly was alone, he could never really be himself with them, Frog didn't even know himself anymore. This was his chance, whether he would die or not he had to go to Magus' castle, and murder him in cold, dirty, revenge. Once Magus died he would be free from this prison. Free, free as Glenn, as a man not a monster. But could he bring himself to kill Magus. He put his hand up to his forehead as he already knew the answer, of course he could.   
  
Frog took a look around at his surroundings, a dark mysterious forest lay behind him, the foreboding moon that seemed to encompass the whole dark sky above, and of course Magus' black run down castle in front of him, with the large dark doorway at his feet. He wouldn't have come this far if he couldn't kill Magus, this was the last chance. If he left now he knew he would never return, if he went inside he would either leave as Glenn, or not leave at all.  
  
Frog took a deep breath, pushed the door open and took the first step inside. He stood in the large dusty foyer and unsheathed his sword, the golden Masamune. It would lead him to victory, it would lead him to freedom. He traversed the castle slowly but surely, he knew that himself and Magus were alone, he knew that Magus' servants dare not interfere in this battle, not this majestcial, ultimate battle. Deeper and deeper into the castle he went edging closer and closer to Magus' quarters at the very top of the castle. That's where the end waited for him, either the end of his life, or the end of his imprisonment. Either way he would be free, life or death, after this battle eternal freedom would be at hand and he would cast away the dark coating around him.   
  
Finally he stood at the top floor outside the castle. The wind seemed to gnaw at his neck as his bright purple cape danced behind him. He raised the Masamune to his lips and gave it one last gentle kiss, it would be his last battle, his ultimate battle, this was unlike any battle before. Not for the good of mankind or for a noble cause, this battle was all centered around one selfish human emotion to which Frog was also a prisoner to, revenge. He stepped through the doorway and found himself in a dark room only lit by torches near the walls. A gigantic torch in the very back was lit that seemed to envelop the room in its golden light, and low and behold Magus, the evil sorcerer, was revealed. Magus' own purple cape covered his body except for his eyes and silver hair, those eyes laughed at Frog, somehow he swore they laughed at him.  
  
"I knew you would seek me out one day, Frog. I felt your anger as you ascended my castle, I cleansed my lair of all of my henchmen. There will be no interference, this is between us correct Frog?" He asked darkly. Frog stood there with his sword ready to slice through Magus' torso finally freeing him, he could barely get out a reply to that monster before him, "My name, is GLENN!" He screamed as he released his rage.  
He ran forward with his sword outstretched and dove into Magus who disappeared quickly out of harms' way. "My dear boy, you really want to fight me? Alone, no Chrono or any of your chums to save you? Are you really ready? Because if you are I will strike." He nodded from across the room, "Fine Frog, but remember I gave you a chance to leave, I have washed my hands clean of your death dear boy." Magus threw open his cape as he floated in the air.  
  
The battle lines were drawn and for Frog the end was near, the end of his suffering. Magus immediately struck sending a blast of dark energy from both of his hands. Frog leaped high into the air above the blasts that ripped through the wall behind him and pelted Magus with blasts of water from his own hands. Magus threw his cape into the air blocking the water blasts, he disappeared again but this time above Frog and jabbed him strongly with the back of his black spear. Frog was thrown to the ground and as he looked up he noticed Magus descending towards him with his spear leading the way. He rolled to the right just as the metal edge of the weapon struck the ground. Before Magus could react Frog blasted him with another blast of liquid. This one sent him reeling backwards before he again stopped it with his cape. He raised his hand high to the sky summoning a great rain of fire all around him. Frog ran towards Magus maneuvering through the fallen rains from Hell, as he neared he lunged for the villain but Magus had already floated high into the air and struck the disoriented Frog with more blasts of dark energy.   
  
Frog laid there exhausted as he coughed up blood, but he somehow stood up to his feet destroying the hideous laughter that emerged from Magus' mouth. He jumped into the air to meet him and struck at his spear with his own sword. They floated there in mid air each one trying to crush the other's weapon with their own. "It's over for you, can't you seem I am stronger than you can ever be?!" shouted Magus. "Maybe so, but I will not give up until you have cleansed the land of my body!" Frog pulled up his other hand and blasted Magus with a water blast that sent him flying into the already crumbling wall. The wall exploded in a fury of stone as Magus fell off the edge of the castle. Frog ran to the edge and looked down, no sight of Magus whatsoever. But magus was looking at him from behind, he had flown around to the other side of the castle. He outstretched his hand and shot Frog with blasts of lightning. He dropped to the floor in excruciating pain, his body squealed in terror, in pure fear. He shook violently as his mind began to snap, but suddenly a wave of tranquility filled his mind and the pain seemed to disappear. He stood up even though his body was smoking and skin was melting and peeling off rapidly. Bone started t crunch together. "How!? It's not possible!" Magus screamed as he shot even more blasts. But the charred frog continued to limp forward till he was face to face with the monster that had locked him away in his prison so long ago. He held up the now half burnt Masamune, and sliced through Magus' body.   
  
FREEDOM! FREEDOM! Frog was finally free! The bloodied and lifeless Magus fell backwards off the side of the castle, and the blackened body of Frog fell to the floor, but in his last moments of life, a feeling of freedom rang throughout his existence, even in death, he had been ultimately saved.  



End file.
